A plurality of pixel formation portions are formed in a matrix form in a display unit of an active matrix-type liquid crystal display device. Each pixel formation portion is provided with a thin film transistor (TFT) that operates as a switching element; and a pixel capacitance connected to a data signal line through the TFT. By turning on/off the TFT, a data signal for displaying an image is written as a data voltage to the pixel capacitance in the pixel formation portion. The data voltage is applied to a liquid crystal layer in the pixel formation portion to change the orientation direction of liquid crystal molecules, according to the voltage value of the data signal. In this manner, the liquid crystal display device controls the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer in each pixel formation portion and thereby displays an image on the display unit.
When such a liquid crystal display device is mounted on a portable electronic device, etc., a reduction in power consumption thereof is required. In view of this, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-312253 proposes a display device driving method in which immediately after a refresh period during which a display image is refreshed by scanning the scanning signal lines of a liquid crystal display device, a pause period (non-refresh period) during which the refresh is paused by bringing all of the scanning signal lines into a non-scanning state is provided. During the pause period, for example, control signals, etc., are not allowed to be provided to a gate driver and/or a source driver. By this, the operation of the gate driver and/or the source driver is paused, and accordingly, power consumption is reduced. Such driving where a pause period is provided immediately after a refresh period is called “pause driving”. Note that the pause driving is also called “low-frequency driving” or “intermittent driving” and is suitable for still image display.